The Calm After the Storm
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Rachel is happily living with her boyfriend until she discovers a secret he's been keeping from her. One night, she runs into Ross Geller and her life changes forever. This is an RnR story!
1. Late Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters from FRIENDS. They belong to the creators of the show, as in Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and Kevin Bright.  
  
The Calm after the Storm  
  
Chapter 1: Late Again  
  
Nineteen-year-old Rachel Green sat in her apartment at eight thirty at night. She had a pair of jeans and a light blue spaghetti strapped shirt on. She was waiting for her live-in boyfriend to come home. Todd was late again. He was supposed to be home an hour ago, but he wasn't there. He had promised to come home for dinner with her, but he had broken that promise. That wasn't the only promise he had broken. This was the third time in a week that he had broken a promise.  
  
Thunder outside startled Rachel as it rattled the glass in the windows. Rachel looked out just in time to see lightning strike miles away. She walked over and shut the curtains angrily. The phone rang and Rachel walked over to answer it.  
  
"Todd?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No. It's me," her best friend Monica replied. "Todd's late again?"  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said with an exasperated sigh. "It's the third damned time this week."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. You want to come hang out over here? Ross went out for the night, my mom and dad are on a date, and Chandler and I were just about to order a pizza. I swear he's trying to make me fat. I've been there and done that. I'm not going back." Rachel laughed a little.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt you two love birds."  
  
"Rachel, it's our third date."  
  
"Sweetie, Todd and I moved in together before our third date. I guess that was mostly to get away from my bitchy sisters and fighting parents."  
  
"Well, if you feel the need to get out, come on over."  
  
"Thanks Mon," Rachel replied. She hung up the phone and jumped as another bolt of lightning took out the power. "Dammit!" She searched through the apartment blindly, looking for candles and matches. After a bit of a struggle, she lit a candle and proceeded about the apartment to light other candles. "Todd, where are you?"  
  
She didn't want to face what might be happening every time Todd was late. She had heard people talking about him with some girl, but she never wanted to believe it. What if Todd was cheating on her? What if he was breaking his promises to her to keep promises to some body else?  
  
She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Todd had been so amazing until he started breaking promises. She couldn't believe Todd was late. The longer she waited for him, the angrier she got. She had to get out. She slipped on her sandals and grabbed an umbrella. It was late May, so she knew she didn't need a jacket. She just wanted to get out and not have to wait anymore.  
  
She walked down the street to a small club. It was a hang out for people who were eighteen to twenty years old. There was no alcohol, but there was absolutely no way you couldn't have a good time. The music rocked and the people were great.  
  
The crowd was heavy and the music was extremely loud. Rachel smiled as she walked in because this was where she met Todd. Ugh. She didn't want to think about Todd. She was mad at him. She wanted to chill with some people her own age. She knew she could go to Monica's, but she didn't want to bother her and Chandler. It was at that moment that she looked over to see Todd dancing with a girl about Rachel's age. She was Hispanic and very beautiful. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. She turned away, tears stinging her eyes. She turned back, hoping that she had just been seeing things. But Todd was there with a girl when he was supposed to be home with her.  
  
She didn't want to make a scene. She didn't want to cry. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She walked over to a dark corner and sat down on a couch. She sat there for a long time, watching Todd and that bitch dance out of the corner of her eyes. She was disgusted. She wanted to go home, but she wanted to see just how close he was with her. Maybe he had just gone by himself and lost track of the time. Maybe he wasn't exactly dancing with her. It was a fast song, after all. Maybe he was just dancing with the group.  
  
Rachel's hope was shattered a moment later when Todd grabbed the girl's butt and pulled her close. They began to grind to the music, and it was enough to make Rachel want to throw up.  
  
"Alright," Rachel mumbled. "I'm out of here." She stood and ran right into a very muscular chest. "Oh!" She jumped back quickly. "Excuse me." She looked up and found herself staring into the face of her best friend's brother. Twenty-year-old Ross smiled at Rachel. He had had a crush on her for the past five years.  
  
"Hey Rach," he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was coming to relax because Todd was late getting home. I came here to relax and I found the asshole with some girl." She pointed to the public display of affection in the middle of the dance floor. Todd now had his hands gripping her ass tightly. Rachel could have sworn Todd's tongue was shoved all the way down the girl's throat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rachel," Ross said shaking his head. "You shouldn't have to see that. You want to go for a walk?"  
  
"I just want to get out of here." Rachel walked out of the building. It had stopped raining, so she used her umbrella as a kind of walking stick. Ross nervously walked beside Rachel. Rachel looked over at him. She had never realized how built he was. He looked quite strong. She knew Ross had a crush on her, and she always thought it was kid of cute of him to like her. But Ross had always been a good friend no matter what. She was happy that she knew him. She was happy to have him in her life.  
  
"You want to get some coffee?"  
  
"No," Rachel replied quietly. "You know, I think I'm just going to go home."  
  
"Are you going to throw Todd out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? It's obvious that he's cheating on you."  
  
"Look, Todd treats me . . ."  
  
"Like crap," Ross finished.  
  
"Ross . . ."  
  
"You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you. He lies to you, breaks promises, and cheats. You don't need that."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're not honestly saying that you're going to let him continue."  
  
"What the Hell."  
  
"Rach, what's the matter with you? A minute ago you were about to go over and beat the shit out of him. Why are you . . ."  
  
"Ross, I don't want to talk about it." Rachel turned to walk away. Ross wanted to go after her, but he knew she had to deal with this by herself. He turned and walked back to the club. He wanted to punch Todd's lights out for how stupid he was being by cheating on Rachel. But he knew Rachel would be angry with him if he confronted Todd. So, he stayed in the background the rest of the evening, watching Todd and his mistress, whom he just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of.  
  
When Rachel arrived at the apartment, she threw her purse down on the bed and she realized that she had left the candles on. She blew them out and flipped on the lights. Luckily the electricity in the building was back on.  
  
She hated that Todd was cheating on her. She stood and thought for a moment. Was she actually going to let herself be cheated on? Was she going to keep that pig in her life? She picked up the phone and dialed Todd's cell phone number. It rang for a couple of minutes. She knew Todd was probably trying to find a quiet room so Rachel wouldn't suspect anything. Sure enough, when he answered, it was quiet.  
  
"Hey baby." He knew it was her because he had her on his caller ID.  
  
"Hi," Rachel replied, trying to act as if she was fine. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm . . . I'm caught in traffic. I'll probably be home in a half hour."  
  
"Well, I threw dinner out. It burned anyway. I'm going to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"But it's early."  
  
"I have final exams tomorrow." She hung up. She was attending college and living off the money she had from her parents. That was enough for her to be well off for years. She knew she needed to get a job over the summer just to have job experience, but now that she was done with her freshman year of college, she could focus on that.  
  
Todd had exams too. He had been failing all of his classes. He was only at college on a football scholarship. She knew he wasn't going to make it four years. She knew he would be kicked out as soon as his exams were over. She now knew that part of the reason Todd was failing was because he stayed up to ungodly hours having affairs with other women. Rachel figured that Todd was seeing more than just the girl at the club. Todd was a player and Rachel knew that now. She just wanted to get back at him. She wanted to have a fling and prove to Todd that she can play dirty too.  
  
A knock came to the door and Rachel walked over to answer it. She almost hoped it was Todd already so she could punch him in the nose. But when she opened the door, she saw Ross standing there.  
  
"Ross, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to check on you."  
  
"I'm fine," Rachel replied. "You can come in if you want."  
  
"Did you hear from Todd?" Ross asked as he stepped into the apartment.  
  
"I called him. The asshole said he's stuck in traffic."  
  
"Rachel, you should confront him."  
  
"I will," she admitted. "I'm just so damned mad. I need to relieve some stress, you know? I have exams tomorrow, my boyfriend is cheating on me and lying to me, and I just want to get through tomorrow so I can be free for the rest of the damned summer!" Ross watched as Rachel began to tremble from the stress. A split second later, Ross was pulling Rachel toward him and pressing his lips to hers. Rachel kissed him back, surprised that she had her best friend's brother's lips on hers, but also surprised at how good it felt. Her conscience made her pull away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ross muttered, nearly out of breath.  
  
"I can't do this. I can't do this to you."  
  
"Um, I kissed you, Rach."  
  
"I know you did. But I'm looking for a fling, okay? I know you have feelings for me. I know you do. I don't want to hurt you. I can't do this." Ross looked away.  
  
"Rachel, if you're looking for a fling, I would rather it be with me than with some strange, random guy. I don't want you to get hurt either. I . . . I know that you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you, but if you need . . . if you need me I'm here for you." Rachel had tears in her eyes again. She wrapped her arms around Ross' neck and she kissed his lips softly.  
  
"You don't know how much I wanna take you up on that offer right now, Ross. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Rachel, I've been dreaming of this for a long time, you know? I know it won't mean the same to you as it will to me, but . . ."  
  
"Ross! That's exactly why this can't happen. We might both start to feel things that we don't need to . . ."  
  
"And what's wrong with that? I know I'm supposed to be Ross Geller, the responsible one, but sometimes even I know that it's best not to think about things before you do them. This is one of those things where . . . I don't want to think. I don't want you to think. I want you to do what you want to do and not feel guilty about it. Rachel, don't feel guilty. Just . . . just . . ."  
  
"Are you sure? Because once I get into this, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop. If you get the urge to start thinking . . . I don't think I could handle the rejection."  
  
"Rachel, I could never reject you." With those words, Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross' neck and pulled him close, kissing his lips hungrily, licking along the part in his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly to let Rachel's tongue wander.  
  
Ross couldn't believe he was kissing Rachel Green. This was the girl he'd been fantasizing about for the past five years. Now here she was, a grown woman, and he hand her mouth on his, her hands on his body. He had been wanting this and imagining this for so long. But this was better than he had ever dreamed.  
  
Rachel couldn't believe she was kissing Ross Geller. This was Monica's brother! She had never pictured him as a passionate guy, but he was very passionate in the way he kissed and the way he touched her. He was so gentle and inexperienced. Rachel wasn't sure if Ross had ever had sex before, but when she found that he was having quite the trouble undoing her bra, she figured that he was.  
  
"Ross?" she asked as he ran his lips over her neck.  
  
"Mhm?" he mumbled as his hands ran up her shirt and around to caress her back.  
  
"Um . . . is this your first time?" she asked, almost shyly. Ross looked at Rachel was absolute adoration in his eyes. She smiled when she asked him. She bowed his head a little. She saw a bit of pink coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. Is that okay with you?" Ross asked.  
  
"Do you have condoms?"  
  
"I really didn't expect to be having sex tonight, so no."  
  
"Oh . . . well, I have some in the other room," Rachel replied. She and Ross began to kiss again, and before too long, they had completely forgotten all about protection, and it was too late, because they were soon in the midst of passionate love making.  
  
Ross was new at it, but he sure caught on quickly, in Rachel's opinion, and she couldn't help but think that he was probably the best lover she had ever had. Too bad it couldn't last.  
  
A while later, Rachel and Ross were lying on Rachel's bed quietly, listening to the ticking of the clock. Rachel didn't know what to say. Ross wasn't quite sure what to say either, but he was amazed that his first time had been with Rachel. She had been the object of his fantasies, and his fantasy had become reality, and it had been better than he ever thought possible.  
  
"Ross?" Rachel asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. He really didn't want her to tell him to leave. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to take her away from Todd and spend the rest of his life making love to her.  
  
"Todd will be home soon," Rachel said. "I need to talk to him. I need to break up with him." Ross quickly became hopeful. Did she want to be with him now?  
  
"Oh?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
"Yeah. Um, I need to get him out of my life. You've made me realize that I don't need him. I think it's time for me to be alone for awhile. I have had boyfriends for so long. I think it's time that I did things my way for awhile."  
  
"Oh," Ross replied, swallowing hard. He got out of bed and quickly pulled his clothes on.  
  
"Thank you so much for tonight, Ross. You were so wonderful to me. I really hope you realize that."  
  
"Rachel, you know how I feel about you . . . I care about you."  
  
"I know," Rachel replied.  
  
"I know this isn't the right time to say it, Rach, but . . . I know for certain now that I'm in love with you. You're amazing. You're the most amazing woman. I just want you to know how beautiful you are." Tears formed in Rachel's eyes again. She climbed out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her body. She walked over to hug Ross.  
  
"You have a place in my heart, Ross Geller. You are a wonderful friend. Thank you for being you." That really hurt Ross. He knew that Rachel didn't love him. He wasn't sure if she ever would. But, he was happy that he had tonight with her.  
  
"I um . . . I won't say anything about this. I know you won't want anyone to know."  
  
"Ross . . . I just need time."  
  
"Time for what? I thought you didn't want us to attach any strings."  
  
"I don't . . ." Rachel said slowly. "I just need time before we can tell anyone what happened."  
  
"You mean . . . you want to talk about it someday?"  
  
"Ross, I think it was worth mentioning. You were so sweet and kind to me. I'll never forget this. Never. But I think it's best if we're just friends. I don't regret this."  
  
"I don't regret it either. I meant what I said. I don't want you to feel guilty," Ross replied. Rachel pressed a gentle kiss to her friend's lips. "We both helped each other tonight, Rachel." He turned and left the apartment. Rachel leaned against the door and she began to cry. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Somehow she had felt something for Ross. It had happened with their first kiss. A spark had ignited something in Rachel's heart. It broke her heart to watch Ross leave. She had never imagined that she would be watching Ross leave her home after having made love with him. But he had just left . . .and she wanted nothing more but to feel his arms around her once more. She had immediately begun to regret telling Ross that it was better if they just stayed friends. They were great together. They had a magic between the two of them that only they knew existed. It was if they were forbidden to be together, but once thrown together, a passion ignited and threw everything off balance.  
  
Rachel let the sheets slip off from her body, and she stood in the middle of her apartment, feeling very lonely. When Ross was at her side, she felt like she had somebody to lean on and to talk to. When she was with Todd, all he talked about was football. She was suddenly disgusted with herself for ever going out with Todd. Suddenly, Rachel found herself comparing Todd to Ross. Ross was definitely the better man. She couldn't believe that after one amazingly passionate encounter, that wasn't supposed to mean a thing, she was already feeling a withdrawal without Ross there. She couldn't be falling in love with him after one night. She knew she couldn't be. Could she? Maybe her hormones were just out of whack because the reason for Todd's broken promises had hit her in the face. But she wasn't sure that was true. She had always liked Ross. She had always talked with him and played with him as a child. She had grown close to him, as close as she was with Monica. But they had gone a step further tonight. Why didn't it seem weird?  
  
Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts by keys rattling in the door. She quickly pulled the sheets off of the floor and ran into the bedroom. She pulled pajamas on and got under the covers, pretending to be asleep so she wouldn't have to face Todd that night. She didn't want to look at him. But, the last thing she thought of before she drifted off to sleep, was Ross and how amazing he had been . . . and how she needed to see him again.  
  
A/N....Please tell me what you think! I'd really like to know if I should continue! 


	2. The Confession

Chapter 2: The Confession  
  
Rachel woke up at seven thirty in the morning. She had an hour to get ready for exams, and she wanted to get in the shower before Todd did. She crept out of bed and took her clothes into the bathroom. She stripped out of her pajamas and started the shower. She stood before the mirror and brushed her hair out before she got into the shower. She saw the door open and Todd walked in.  
  
"Baby, can I join you?" Todd asked. The thought now disgusted Rachel.  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What?" Todd asked. "Is it that time of the month or something?"  
  
"Shut up," Rachel said through clenched teeth. She pulled a towel around her body.  
  
"You're shy all of a sudden? You weren't shy the other night." Just thinking about having sex with Todd made her skin crawl after what she had discovered at the club the night before.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Rach?" He then saw a few dark marks on Rachel's neck. "Are those hickeys?" Rachel looked up defiantly into Todd's eyes.  
  
"So what if they are?"  
  
"Who the hell gave them to you? What the hell's going on?!"  
  
"If you're allowed to screw other girls, the why the hell can't I have a little fling?"  
  
"Fling?!" Todd asked, his face growing red with anger. "You cheated on me?"  
  
"Yes I did!" Rachel yelled in his face.  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
"I saw you with that girl at the club last night, you asshole!"  
  
"You . . . you saw me?"  
  
"Yeah. So I figured, what the hell! This relationship obviously means nothing to you! Get out of my damned apartment!"  
  
"This is my apartment," Todd said, shaking with fury.  
  
"I paid for it," Rachel replied. "Get out you jerk!" With that, Todd slapped Rachel hard across the face, sending her down onto the couch. White and red marks stained her cheek where his hand had met her skin. She put her hand to her jaw and felt his strong hands grab onto her arms. He jerked her up and got into her face.  
  
"Listen to me, you little bitch, if you ever cheat on me again, I'll make you wish you had never seen me in that club."  
  
"Let go of me!" Rachel screamed. Todd shook her violently and threw her down on the couch again. He punched her in the face, leaving a fresh stream of blood flowing from a cut in her lip. He smacked her again and again. Rachel felt the energy draining her body. She couldn't get up. He was too strong. She couldn't fight back. With every struggle, he hit her harder, until she was left in a bloody, naked heap on the floor of the apartment. Rachel could hear him shuffling around the apartment. The next thing she saw was him standing before her with a packed suitcase.  
  
"I'm going to be back someday, Rachel. When I come back, you had better be alone. Don't call the police. If you call the police, I'll make everybody you love suffer." Todd left and Rachel burst into tears. She was sore, bruised, and bleeding. She felt like the life had been taken from her. She hurt each time she moved. She had exams to take. She couldn't take them like this. She just wanted to hide. She had to get help, but she couldn't tell the cops what happened. If she did, she knew Todd would hurt her loved ones. That was one promise she knew he wouldn't break.  
  
Somehow she managed to pull herself up and drag herself into the shower. The hot water stung her bruises and the cut above her eyebrow and on her lip. She needed the shower though. The hot beads of water seemed to pierce her skin like little knives. She couldn't escape them. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating. She had to get out. She got out of the shower and pulled on some clothes. She fixed her hair and put on some makeup to cover the bruises.  
  
"Please God, just let me get through today," she whispered. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She winced in pain, realizing that she had bruises further down into her muscles. She was so stiff and sore. She just wanted to crawl under her bed and not come out.  
  
She walked to her car, looking every which way, afraid that Todd was going to come around for round two. She didn't want to see that look in his eyes. She was terrified of him now. The look in his eyes as he was beating her was one she had never seen before.  
  
She locked her car as soon as she got in. She found a note taped to her dashboard, and her heart immediately began to race. She picked it up and opened the envelope. She pulled out the note and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that it was from Ross. It read:  
  
Dear Rachel,  
  
I know we spoke last night about "us," but I figured I would let you know where I stand. I love you so much. I will always love you, I know that. I'm willing to give you the world, Rachel, if you'll give me the chance. I understand if you never want to be more than friends, but if you ever want to start something up, just come to me. Let me take care of you. Let me love you the way I want to love you. I don't want to lose you, so if friendship is all you want from me, then I'll be honored to be your friend for the rest of our lives.  
  
Ross  
  
Rachel found herself smiling at the letter. Tears were in her eyes again. She realized that the cut on her lip was bleeding again. She dabbed at it with a tissue and sighed heavily. Ross was amazing. But what would happen if she even considered the possibility of her and Ross. Ross and Rachel. The concept sounded amazing. But Todd warned Rachel to not be with anyone else. What would he do if he found her with someone? She didn't want to know. She didn't want to live in fear either. She wouldn't call the police. She didn't want to see Todd again, and she knew that if she called the police, she'd have to see him to identify him in a line up. She'd have to testify against him in court with his eyes on her. She didn't want to go through the trouble.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, tucking the note from Ross in her purse. She had to think, but she had to get through her exams and hope to God that she wouldn't fail after the events of the morning.  
  
Luckily, Rachel managed to get through her exams with ease. She knew the stuff and it wasn't that hard to remember any of it. After she was finished, she walked out to sit in the shaded area beside the fine art building. She sat on a bench and watched everybody pass by. She had gotten some stares, and she knew that it was because of the small cuts on her face. But, she had managed to pretend to ignore the looks. She was sore as hell, but she was afraid to go home. She was afraid Todd would be waiting for her.  
  
"Rach!" came a voice from afar. Rachel looked over to see Ross walking over. Rachel felt a sense of relief wash over her, quickly followed by sheer panic. What if Todd was watching? She looked around nervously and decided that it was safe. She put sunglasses on to cover the cut above her eye.  
  
"Hey Ross," Rachel said softly as she walked over to him. He immediately noticed the cut on her lip.  
  
"What happened? I didn't do that did I?" he asked. Rachel managed to choke out a small laugh.  
  
"No Ross. I cracked it this morning. I slipped in the shower and hit it on the towel rack."  
  
"Okay . . ." Ross replied. He wasn't exactly sure if he should believe her or not.  
  
"I got your note," Rachel said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh?" Ross asked, shifting uncomfortably. "What did you . . . um . . . I mean . . ."  
  
"Do you want to get some coffee?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"In coffee, Ross, I mean sex."  
  
"What?" Ross asked. "You want to . . ."  
  
"I want to forget about everything right now. Just come home with me. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"What about Todd?"  
  
"He's not home."  
  
"Oh . . . are you sure?"  
  
"I'm very sure," she answered. Rachel took Ross' hand. He could feel that she was sweating immensely. Her hands were also a bit clammy. She led him to her car and they both got in. She drove off and Ross looked at her. She was biting her lip nervously as they drove.  
  
When they made it back to the apartment, Rachel locked the door behind them. She walked over to Ross and kissed him, loving the feeling of being in his arms.  
  
"I could really get used to this," he whispered.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," she replied with a slight smile. At that point, an overwhelming sense of awareness flooded over Rachel, and her bruises began to throb. She choked back a gasp. Ross noticed.  
  
"Rach?"  
  
"I need to show you something."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rachel slowly removed her shirt and Ross saw the bruises on her arms and her chest and back.  
  
"Oh my God!" He noticed, as she took off her sunglasses, that she had a cut above her eye. He became angry immediately.  
  
"That bastard did this to you didn't he?!" Ross asked.  
  
"Ross . . . he's so . . . he's . . ."  
  
"Rachel, I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No! Ross! Just let it go. He threatened to hurt the people I love if I go to the police."  
  
"So this is who you're screwing?" Todd asked from behind. Rachel gasped and Ross immediately turned.  
  
"You asshole!" Ross yelled.  
  
"Hey buddy, you need to shut up right now. You've done enough."  
  
"I think you've done enough," Ross replied. "You hurt her! You are a coward, you know that?"  
  
"I'm a coward?" Todd asked with a laugh. He shook his head and lunged at Ross. Ross lunged at Todd and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Ross!" Rachel screamed. Ross punched Todd hard in the head and Todd passed out. Ross stood and looked at Rachel.  
  
"Call the police."  
  
"No. He'll hurt you and everybody else I care about! I can't let him!"  
  
"He can't hurt us if he's in jail."  
  
"He'll find a way, Ross. They can't hold him forever."  
  
"Rachel, I want to be there for you. Just let me. We'll deal with this together. Just call the police . . ." Rachel slowly walked over to the phone and dialed 911. Ross stayed with an unconscious Todd until the police arrived. Ross saw them pull up outside of the apartment building.  
  
"They're here, Rachel. It's over."  
  
"Ross, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."  
  
"I'm not. I want to be here for you."  
  
"I'm glad you're here. Ross, I want to . . . I don't want to be alone. I was wrong. I need you. I need you with me." Ross couldn't believe his ears. "I care about you and I want to be with you. Just . . . just promise me that you'll never hurt me."  
  
"I swear to you, Rachel, I'll never hurt you."  
  
"I never wanna hurt you either." Ross held Rachel tight and she clung to him. A knock came to the door and Rachel went over to open it. An officer stepped in and Ross came over to comfort Rachel as she told her version of what happened. They got a statement from Ross as well. As soon as Todd had been revived, he was carted off to jail. The officer couldn't promise Rachel that he would be held long, but he suggested that she change her locks and order a restraining order.  
  
When the officer left, Rachel looked into Ross' eyes and she began to cry.  
  
"I don't want to bring you . . ."  
  
"Don't go there, Rachel. I'm in this now. I want to be here. I'll stay with you. You don't have to ask. I'll always be here for you. I love you so much. You don't have to say it back."  
  
"Ross . . . you are my friend and you . . . you're my lover too. I've realized that it doesn't matter how long you've known a person. When you go from being friends to lovers, it's easier to fall in love with the person if it's your good friend. I don't need time to think. You've been wonderful to me lately. I do love you." Ross pulled Rachel close and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. "I'll never hurt you."  
  
"I know you won't," Rachel replied, pulling away and looking into her love's eyes. She knew that she wasn't rushing this. She only wished she had realized the connection they had sooner. She felt like she had wasted so much time. Looking into Ross' eyes, she felt more love that she had ever felt before. She wanted him to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, and make promises that he would keep. She knew that Ross was a good man. She knew he'd never let her down the way Todd had.  
  
"Just tell me what you want me to do."  
  
"I want you to hold me," Rachel cried. Ross scooped Rachel up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and laid down beside her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, listening to the calming rhythm of his beating heart.  
  
Ross looked at the tears that were flowing out of Rachel's closed eyes. He couldn't believe that in a matter of a night and day, his dreams had come true. But he realized that those dreams didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was taking care of Rachel and making sure that she never got hurt again. He was no focused on Rachel's dreams, and making all of them come true.  
  
"You don't think we're moving too fast, do you?" Rachel asked gently. Ross leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"No sweetie. I think . . . I think that we're meant to be together. That's why we got so close so fast."  
  
"Thank you for knowing exactly what to say."  
  
"Now there's only one problem." Rachel sat up.  
  
"What's that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What in the world are we going to tell Monica?" Rachel managed to let a small laugh escape before she closed her eyes again and fell asleep in the comfort of Ross' embrace. 


	3. Running

Chapter 3: Running  
  
Three days later, Rachel woke up next to Ross in bed. The phone was ringing, and she wanted to answer it before Ross woke. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, clearing her throat.  
  
"Miss Green, this is Officer Thomas at the NYPD. I wanted to let you know that your restraining order has been applied, and if Todd comes near you, he'll be sent back to jail for the violation. He's being released today on parole.  
  
"Oh God," Rachel said. "Thanks for telling me. Um, all of his stuff is out. I think I sent it all with the officers."  
  
"Yeah. He hasn't found anything missing. If he comes within three hundred feet of you, he will be taken in."  
  
"Thanks," Rachel replied. She hung up and she felt a chill. She shivered and closed her eyes. She still didn't feel safe. She looked in the mirror. Her bruises were starting to fade, and the scratches on her face were clearing up. A chill passed through her once again, and she felt like something bad was going to happen.  
  
A knock came to the door and Rachel jumped. She pulled a bathrobe on and tied it tightly around her body. She looked out the peep hole and saw Monica in the hall. Rachel breathed a sigh or relief, but tensed up again when she remembered that 'Ross and Rachel' wasn't an exclusive thing. Ross had stayed with Rachel in the apartment for the past few days. They hadn't left. They'd stayed inside and talked, held each other, made love, and talked some more. They had become so very understanding of each other physically, emotionally, mentally, and in every other aspect. Monica knocked again and Rachel unlocked the door. She opened it and looked at her friend in the hall.  
  
"Hey Rach!" Monica exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug. "I'm so sorry about Todd. What an asshole . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said.  
  
"Can I come in?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . no!" Rachel exclaimed, thinking about Ross in the other room.  
  
"Why not?" Monica asked.  
  
"Rach?" came Ross' voice from the bedroom. "Everything okay?" Monica's eyes went wide.  
  
"Why is my brother's voice coming from your bedroom?" Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"Don't get mad."  
  
"Why would I get mad?"  
  
"Ross and I . . . are kind of seeing each other."  
  
"What do you mean . . . 'kind of seeing each other?'"  
  
"Well, we're sleeping together. We're . . . we're in love."  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed. Ross walked out of the bedroom in his boxers. Monica averted her eyes. "Geez, Ross! Put some clothes on!"  
  
"Monica!" Ross exclaimed. He threw a shirt on and waltzed over to the two women.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," Rachel said.  
  
"You're in love?" Monica asked, starting to smile.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel replied.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'm happy for you!" Monica hugged her friend and her brother.  
  
"Thanks honey," Rachel replied. "I'm glad you approve." They hugged again and Rachel brought Monica back into the apartment.  
  
"I have some news," Monica said. "Um, Chandler and I are getting married."  
  
"What?!" Ross and Rachel asked in unison.  
  
"Monica, you just started dating him!" Ross exclaimed.  
  
"I know. But we want to get married. We're not getting married right away, but we're engaged. We're going to get married within the next year."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"I'm going to kill Chandler."  
  
"Ross, you're my big brother, and I love you, but I love Chandler too. He loves me. We're going to get married whether you like it or not."  
  
"I'll kill him if he hurts you." Ross hugged his little sister and she started for the door again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I have to go for an interview at the mall. I need a job this summer to start saving up."  
  
"Good luck," Rachel called as Monica left. After the door shut, she turned back to Ross. "Ross, let's get out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go for a walk."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You don't believe me?" Rachel asked with a laugh.  
  
"It's just early."  
  
"I know. It's a perfect time to take a walk. Come on!"  
  
"Alright. Hold on. Let me go get some clothes on." Ross walked into the bedroom and Rachel opened the door to wait in the hall. That was when she heard a gunshot in the hall. She shut the door for a few seconds, frozen in terror. A moment later she opened the door. That was when she came face to face with Todd once again. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and that was when she saw the blood on his hands. She looked down the hall and saw Monica's lifeless body lying still beside the elevator.  
  
"No!" Rachel screamed, hurrying to shut the door. Todd forced his way into the apartment.  
  
"I bet you're wondering how I got here so quick?" Todd asked.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" Rachel screamed. Ross ran out of the bedroom to find Rachel being cornered by Todd. He hadn't been able to get out soon enough because he tripped when he heard the gunshot and hurt his foot. But now that he had been able to get out, he was faced with this horrible sight.  
  
"Hey!" Ross yelled.  
  
"Go away, Geller. This is between me and my slut of a girlfriend!" Todd warned. He slapped Rachel's face and Ross tackled him. He punched Todd and threw him against a wall. At that point, Todd pulled a gun from his jacket. Rachel screamed in fear.  
  
"Rachel! Run!" Ross screamed. "Get out now!" Rachel didn't know what to do. She watched Ross and Todd struggle with the gun, frozen in fear. She didn't know whether to run or stay. "Rachel! Run now! You have to go! Do it for me!" At that point, Rachel ran into the hall. She knelt down beside Monica.  
  
"Wake up," Rachel cried. "Wake up. Please wake up." Monica didn't move. She checked her friend's pulse but wasn't sure if she felt anything. She knew she wasn't breathing. Then she heard another gunshot. She heard a thud and then heard Todd's voice. He was obviously on the phone.  
  
"I'd like to report a triple murder," Todd said with an almost maniacal laugh. That was when she saw him come around the corner with his gun aimed at her.  
  
"Your boyfriend's dead. Your best friend is dead. It's your turn, sweet heart." Ross' voice echoed in her head, telling her to run. She got up and her feet pounded as fast and hard into the floor as they could possibly go. She wanted to run into another apartment, but she knew people had their doors locked out of fear with the commotion in the hallway.  
  
Rachel ran out of the building and started for her car, but she knew Todd would find her in it. Instead of getting in the car, she ran straight for the bank, took all of the money out of her accounts, and proceeded to run to the police.  
  
Awhile later, Rachel was sitting in the interrogation room at the police station. She had heard that Todd was on the loose. She was scared and she knew the police wouldn't find him.  
  
"I don't want you to worry, miss. There's no way you can be held accountable for any of the events that happened today."  
  
"What about Ross? What about Monica?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything from the hospitals yet."  
  
"Why should you . . . they're dead."  
  
"Miss, we can put you into the witness protection program," the detective said with a calming voice. Rachel shook her head.  
  
"He'll find me. He was . . . he was studying to be a private investigator too. I have to do this on my own." Rachel stood up and quickly left the police station. She wanted to go to the hospital and ask about Ross and Monica, but she knew that there would only be bad news. She had to leave. She had to change her name and her identity. She couldn't be Rachel Green anymore. 


	4. Why?

Chapter 4: Why?  
  
Rachel sat on the beach by the deep blue ocean. Her toes dug into the sand and water crept up and surrounded her feet every time the tide washed in. It was around midnight. There was nobody on the beach except for her. The moon was high in the sky. It was a full moon. That was probably why she was feeling so odd.  
  
She felt a sharp pain and her fingers massaged a knot in her back. Her other hand rested on the round bump of her belly.  
  
Rachel spent most of her nights on the beach, thinking about the past and the future. She had taken all of the money she had to her name, including the money from her father. She had gone clear across the states to get away from Todd. She didn't keep in touch with anyone back home. She didn't go to Ross and Monica's funeral, but she had never dared to look up their obituaries or their calling hours. She couldn't think about anything but that horrible day. Hell, she couldn't even watch the news. She barely watched television because she hated to hear the bad news. But the horrendous thing that happened the day Rachel left New York was the one she could never forget. It haunted her every night. That's why she spent her nights on the beach and slept in the daytime.  
  
Rachel wasn't going by Rachel Green anymore. While her legal name was Rachel Green, everybody knew her as Karen Geller.  
  
She found out she was pregnant a month after she fled New York. She had been devastated. She had always wanted children, but she never thought that her children would have to be without their father. But, she was having a baby, and her baby wouldn't ever get to know its father.  
  
Another sharp pain surged through Rachel's lower back. She was in her last trimester and her ninth month. She was only a block away from the nearest hospital. She had made friends with her obstetrician, and the obstetrician promised that Rachel's records would be discarded as soon as she left the hospital with the baby.  
  
"You're doing fine, Rach," Elizabeth whispered as Rachel breathed through a contraction. Elizabeth was Rachel's obstetrician and her friend. Elizabeth reminded Rachel a lot of Monica. She was short, petite, and had dark hair.  
  
Rachel didn't want to cry, but the pain was so horrible. She had been given an epidural, and her labor was progressing a bit. She hated pain. She hated being scared and sad. That's why she ran away. She felt horrible for not going to the funeral. Even if she had known when it was, she couldn't have gone. She didn't want to say goodbye to Ross. She didn't even have a photograph of him to show to her child. She couldn't go back to New York and ask his parents. His parents probably hated her. She didn't blame them. She hadn't even asked about Ross and Monica before she left.  
  
"I'm going to go check on my other patients. You buzz the nurse if you need help." Elizabeth left, and Rachel closed her eyes tightly. She put her hands on her stomach and breathed heavily.  
  
"I don't know if you're a boy or a girl, but I'm going to love you so much. I'm going to give you everything that you need . . . with the exception of one thing. I can't give you a father. I'm sorry about that. Everything happened so quickly, and he's not here anymore. But I'm sure if he was here, he would love you very much. You've got to understand that I love you so much. I'm going to be a good mommy to you. I'm scared, but I'm ready for you. I've been preparing for you for the last nine months, and I'm going to get to see your face before the sun rises. I just . . . I just wanted to let you know how much I love you."  
  
Pain overtook her body again, and she gripped the rails of the bed, wishing Ross were at her side, holding her hand through the pain.  
  
"Any luck?" Chandler asked as he stood in the Geller living room. He looked over at the door to see his best friend's fallen face.  
  
"No," Ross replied quietly. "God, Chandler, maybe I should just give up. She thinks I'm dead, for God's sakes!"  
  
"Look, as soon as you got out of the hospital you started looking for her. You can't give up now."  
  
"I love her so much, but it's like . . . it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. She's probably forgotten about me."  
  
"How could you say that?" came a voice from the couch. "We've known her for years! Rachel would not just forget like that! She's not like that!" Ross looked over to see his little sister sitting on the couch.  
  
"I didn't know you were down here. I figured you were sleeping."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Monica replied. "Mom and dad called. They won't be home until next week instead of tomorrow. Looks like we have to house sit a little longer." Monica stood slowly from the couch and walked over to her brother and her fiancé. She had a big of a limp, but it wasn't nearly as noticeable as it was eight months ago. She had been shot once in the chest, near her heart, and once in the hip. She was doing much better now, but she missed her friend, and she felt horrible at the thought that Rachel probably thought she and Ross were dead. "Ross, I don't want to change the subject. I want you to know that I won't let you give up, even if you feel like it. Not only was she your girlfriend, but she was my best friend. She was like a sister to me, and I don't want to give up the hope that we're going to find her. You can't give up either."  
  
"I've spent all of my money looking everywhere for her. Her parents have even been searching. Nobody can find her. Nobody can track her down. I just want to hold her in my arms again and . . ."  
  
"Ross, you saved her life," Monica reminded. "You took a bullet for her. You nearly died. You told her to run. She ran because she thought Todd had killed us." Tears came to Monica's eyes. She lived in fear everyday that she would turn the corner and run into Todd. She could still remember his cold, menacing eyes when she saw him as she left Rachel's apartment that day.  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to remember. She cleared her throat and put her arms around Chandler.  
  
"I'm ready to go up to bed," she said with a yawn. "Ross, you have to get some sleep tonight."  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"You haven't been able to sleep well since she left. You need to just try to relax. Look, when mom and dad get home, we'll borrow some money from them and go look for her again."  
  
"No," Ross replied.  
  
"Ross! You can't give up."  
  
"I'm not giving up. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. As soon as the sun rises, I'm leaving. I can't wait for mom and dad to get home." Ross turned to Chandler. "You take care of my sister while I'm gone."  
  
"I will, man." Chandler and Monica headed upstairs and Ross sat down on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Since Rachel left, Ross had been working at the museum, studying for his doctorate in paleontology. He was making a good amount of money, but all of that money went into saving for a search for Rachel. He was living in her apartment and paying the rent. He was just staying with Chandler and Monica and the Geller house while Jack and Judy were gone. He knew it helped Monica to know that her big brother was there too. She felt safer that way.  
  
"Rachel, I know you're out there somewhere," Ross whispered. "If only there was some way I could let you know that . . . that I'm still here . . ." He sucked in a deep breath. "Why did this have to happen? Why?"  
  
Thousands of miles away, Rachel was lying in her hospital bed, her feet in stirrups, and her hands gripping the side rails of her bed. Elizabeth had scrubs on, and a nurse was standing to the side to wrap the baby in a blanket as soon as it was born.  
  
"Come on! You're doing a great job!" Elizabeth urged. "The head's almost out. One more big push!" Rachel pushed harder and she felt a physical sense of relief as the baby's head left her body. "Look down at your baby!" Rachel opened her eyes to see her child's face. The baby's hair was dark brown, and it was so beautiful.  
  
"Oh my God. My baby . . ." Rachel cooed.  
  
"Alright. I need a couple of little pushes. The hard part's over. We just have to deliver the body." Rachel pushed a little bit, and a few seconds later, the baby slid quickly into the world and into the blanket the nurse had handed to the doctor. Healthy wails filled the delivery room, and Elizabeth placed the baby on Rachel's belly. "Congratulations! It's a boy!"  
  
Ross had a son. The thought made Rachel cry harder as she looked at her child. Ross' son would never know how amazing his father was. How was she going to explain the story of Ross' death to her child someday?  
  
"My little boy," Rachel cried. "My little boy." She sobbed as she rocked her newborn back and forth in her arms. Silently, she asked God why she had to be in the position she was in. Why did she have to raise her son without the father he deserved to have? 


	5. Dreaming of You

Author's Note: Thanks for hanging in there with my guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!!  
  
Chapter 5: Dreaming of You  
  
Rachel's son weighed in at six pounds even. He was nineteen inches long, had a full head of light brown hair, and his eyes were a light blue. Rachel was lying in her hospital room with her son in her arms. Elizabeth had given her a book of baby names, but Rachel couldn't decide on anything.  
  
"You don't look like a Morgan or a Jeff. I don't know what to name you, baby boy. I would name you Ross, but it would hurt too much, you know? Maybe you're a Jack." The baby grunted a bit. "No. I don't think so either. How about something with an 'R?'" She started looking through the 'R' section. She finally stopped on a name that caught her eye. "How about Ryan?"  
  
"I like it," Elizabeth said as she walked into the room.  
  
"That's what I'll call him. I like it too. Ryan Geller Green."  
  
"Geller is his middle name?"  
  
"No. Ryan Michael Geller Green," Rachel corrected. That's it. That's his name."  
  
"It's a good name," Elizabeth replied. Rachel smiled and looked down at baby Ryan. She saw so much of his father in him.  
  
"He looks just like his daddy, you know? God, I miss him so much. I don't want to do this alone."  
  
"I can help you, Rachel."  
  
"No. I need to do this alone. I have to be strong for Ryan." Elizabeth checked Rachel's vitals and then left the room. Rachel stared at the bundle in her arms. He had fallen asleep within a matter of moments, and he looked so incredibly peaceful as he slept. His little hands were clasped together and resting up under his chin. Rachel yawned a bit, and leaned over to place her new son into the bed the nursery had brought in for him. Rachel didn't want her son to leave her side. She wanted him with her all night.  
  
She drifted off to sleep rather quickly, and her head soon became filled with a dream.  
  
She was sitting in Central Park with the baby stroller next to her. She couldn't see inside the stroller, but she just felt that her baby was in it. She was sitting with her legs crossed, and the sunlight was bathing down on her. She had a content feeling in her heart because she was back home in New York.  
  
"Rachel," said a familiar voice as he stepped out into the sunlight. Rachel's eyes lit up and she jumped up from the bench.  
  
"Ross!" she exclaimed. Ross ran over to Rachel and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh my God! Ross, it's really you!"  
  
"I never gave up on you, Rachel. I never gave up."  
  
"Thank God," she whispered.  
  
Ross woke in a cold sweat. Every night, or at least nights when he could sleep, Ross dreamed about Rachel. But this dream was different. It seemed so much more real. He could still feel her arms around him. He could still smell the familiar smell of her hair.  
  
He looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. The sun would be rising in a couple of hours. He stood and walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer from the back. He opened it and took a sip, letting the cold, bitter liquid soothe his aching throat.  
  
"Ross?" came a soft voice from the stairway.  
  
"Monica, go back to sleep. I just needed a drink.  
  
"Who drinks beer at four in the morning?" Monica asked. She folded her arms across her chest and walked into the dark kitchen. "Ross, I'm worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine," Ross snapped. "I'm fine. Just go back to bed."  
  
"Don't drink anymore of this. I'm not going to lie for you again to dad. These are his beers, and he'll be pissed if he finds out you've drank them all." Ross threw the beer bottle against the wall and Monica stomped her foot angrily. "You're cleaning that up! And you better stop acting like such an asshole!" Monica went back upstairs and Ross sat down on the kitchen floor and began to cry. He needed Rachel. He needed her in his arms. He hated what he had become. He drank all the time, and he still had the power to control it. He didn't want to though. He just wanted to drink himself into oblivion. He hadn't given up hope on Rachel yet. He still had the hope that she'd come back. But he knew she never would. Deep down, he knew she never would.  
  
Ross began to clean up the mess he had made. He hated what he had done to himself. He needed to clean up. He needed to stop drinking. He needed to get a shower and get out on the road to find the woman he loved. He knew she was out there somewhere. He had to find her.  
  
The cries of Ryan woke Rachel a few hours later. She saw that the sun had just risen, and it was shining into her hospital room. She reached over, ever muscle in her body aching, and lifted her tiny son into her arms.  
  
"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Rachel asked. The baby continued to wail. Rachel unfastened her robe and let her son begin to suckle at her breast. She caressed his cheek with her finger as she fed him. She watched him and was filled with so much love. "You're my little man. Mommy loves you so much. I do, baby boy."  
  
"Surprise," Elizabeth said with a big grin as she walked into the room. She was carrying the baby carrier Rachel had bought.  
  
"How'd you get that here?" Rachel asked.  
  
"My shift ended an hour ago. I went over to your apartment and got it."  
  
"Thank you so much. I need to take him home. Can I leave today?"  
  
"Yeah. You can leave at noon," Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Good," Rachel replied. She smiled at her son.  
  
"He's a good eater."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, did you happen to bring a diaper bag with you?"  
  
"Yep." She pulled a diaper bag out from behind her back.  
  
"You are so great," Rachel said with a smile.  
  
"So, are you ever going to go back to New York?" Rachel's face fell.  
  
"Don't you think your parents or Ross' parents would want to see their grandson?"  
  
"My parents wouldn't care. Ross' parents probably wouldn't want to know. They wouldn't want to be reminded of me."  
  
"Rachel, you don't know that they think that way."  
  
"They have to think that. I just walked away without looking back!" Rachel exclaimed. "My son needs to have a good life. I'm going to give it to him."  
  
"He needs to know his family though." Rachel closed her eyes and then opened them to look down at her son.  
  
"You're right. He does need to know his family. God, you're right. I have to tell them. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Go get a disposable camera."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Just go get one."  
  
"Alright . . ." Elizabeth left and went down to the gift shop. Rachel looked down at her son again.  
  
"Your grandparents will know about you. They'll know you're here and that you're Ross' son. But we can't go back. Not yet anyway. Not until I know if they want you in their lives . . . if they want me in their lives too." 


	6. The Package

Chapter 6: The Package  
  
It had been two weeks since Ross left to search for Rachel again. Ross had called to check in about once every other day, but he had had no luck. On this particular morning, Monica and Chandler were sitting on the couch in front of a warm fire. It was February, and the weather was very chilly outside... Jack and Judy were due back that afternoon, hopefully, because they always seemed to push their arrival date back. Monica started to think that they were avoiding coming home because they didn't want to have to see Ross suffering.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Chandler asked as he looked over at Monica. She looked a little bit pale. Monica only nodded. She hadn't been feeling well all morning, but she didn't want to worry Chandler. She really wanted to get in to see a doctor, but she wanted to wait it out and see if her discomfort went away.  
  
The rumble of the mail truck came up the road, and the mail man got out with a large package in his arms. He came up to the front door and Chandler walked over to answer it. He signed for it and brought it into the house.  
  
"What is it?" Monica asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know," Chandler replied. They sat back down on the couch and put the box on the coffee table.  
  
"It's addressed to mom and dad."  
  
"Well . . . what if it's an animal? Or maybe it's food. We can't keep it in there." Monica laughed a little bit.  
  
"Let's just open it and say we were checking to make sure nothing was broken."  
  
"I love the way you think," Chandler said, kissing Monica softly. Monica leaned on Chandler as he opened the box. He pulled out a blue photo album from the mass of packing peanuts.  
  
"What's this?" Monica asked, furrowing her brows. Chandler handed the album to Monica and searched the rest of the box. He uncovered a letter. He pulled it out and began to read it.  
  
"Dear Jack and Judy,  
  
I'm sure you are wondering why I've sent you this package. Well, as you can see when you open the book, there are baby pictures inside. I wanted to let you know that you have a grandson. His name is Ryan Michael Geller Green. He was born February 1st, and he looks just like his daddy. I know you probably think horrible things about me for leaving and not asking about the funeral. I can't believe Monica and Ross are dead. I'm so sorry for bringing Todd into my life and into theirs. I deeply regret ever meeting Todd, but I'll never regret being Monica's friend and Ross' girlfriend. I can't come back to New York, I hope you understand. I just can't come back. I'm leaving my mailing address in case you need to get in contact with me. I have sent a copy of this photo album to my parents, and they have my address as well. If you would like to meet Ryan, I'll arrange it. I'm so sorry for your loss of Ross and Monica. I lost them too.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Rachel Green."  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed, jumping up off of the couch.  
  
"This is from Rachel! She's . . . she's got a son! I have a nephew!" Monica opened up the photo album and saw a picture of Ryan in his hospital bed. She started flipping through the book and saw pictures of the baby and his mother. Rachel looked incredible. She looked beautiful, but there was sorrow in her eyes. It was obvious that Rachel had been suffering emotionally.  
  
Monica's heart was already breaking for Rachel. She had never been angry with her friend for leaving, even though she had wanted her at her bedside at the hospital. She couldn't blame her for leaving and not coming back. The police hadn't even caught Todd yet.  
  
After Monica and Chandler flipped through the album, looking at the past two weeks of Rachel and Ryan's lives, Monica bolted for the phone and dialed Ross' cell phone number. After a few rings, Ross answered. His voice was full of sorrow.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ross, its Monica."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything's fine!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"What's up?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We got a package in the mail today. It was from Rachel."  
  
"What?!" Ross asked, almost swerving his car off the road. Once he gained control of the vehicle, he cleared his throat. "You got a package from Rachel? What . . . what was it?"  
  
"It was a photo album."  
  
"A photo album? Of what?"  
  
"Just her life over the past couple of weeks. She addressed it to mom and dad. She still thinks we're dead. Ross, she left an address."  
  
"Oh my God," Ross whispered. "Does she look okay? Does she?"  
  
"She looks tired and sad, Ross. But she's . . . she's going to be better, I'm sure."  
  
"Tell him about the baby," Chandler whispered. Monica shook her head. She figured that telling him about the baby would be too much information. Plus, she knew that when Ross found Rachel, the baby would be a surprise.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?"  
  
"Nothing," Monica replied quickly. She went on to give Ross Rachel's California address.  
  
"Thanks Mon. I love you," Ross said to his little sister.  
  
"I love you too." Ross hung up and continued on the road with a renewed hope in his heart. He was going to find Rachel!  
  
Ryan's wails woke Rachel from her nap on the couch. She looked over and saw that Ryan was squirming around in his bassinet. She picked herself up off of the couch and walked over to console her crying son. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"Are you hungry? I just fed you an hour ago," Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes. She hated when she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her baby. She had had Elizabeth come over and take a look at him several times, but she just said that the baby wanted to be held. If he wanted to be held, then why didn't he stop crying when she picked him up?  
  
Rachel put her son down on the changing table in his nursery and checked his diaper.  
  
"So that's what you wanted." Rachel changed the dirty diaper and her son slowly stopped crying. "Mommy's little man is all better now." Ryan stared up at his mother with so much love in his eyes. Rachel felt like she was looking into Ross' eyes. Ryan's eye color had changed since he was born, and his eyes were nearly identical to Ross'. It hurt sometimes to stare at her son for so long, because the image of Ross still burned in her heart and her mind.  
  
A knock came to her door and she walked over to answer it. When she opened the door, her neighbor Kyle was standing there.  
  
"Hey Rachel," he said, flashing her a perfect smile.  
  
"Hey Kyle. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, not much. I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out for a cup of coffee." Kyle asked. Rachel furrowed her brows at Kyle.  
  
"First of all, I just gave birth to my son two weeks ago. Second of all, I'm breastfeeding, so I don't drink coffee. Third of all, I don't think you want to try to get me into bed, because I obviously get pregnant easily, and plus, I still have four more weeks before I can even have sex. I'm not interested in dating you anyway."  
  
"I was just asking you if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee. It wasn't a proposal or anything. But we can go get tea or something. What can you drink?"  
  
"I can drink herbal tea, but I don't really want to go out right now. My son's very fussy today."  
  
"Okay. Well, maybe some other time?"  
  
"I don't think so," Rachel replied, starting to shut the door.  
  
"I just want to be your friend, Rachel," Kyle said quietly. "I have a girlfriend. I'm not looking for anything but friendship."  
  
"Alright. Let me go put something presentable on," Rachel replied quietly.  
  
"You look fine," Kyle said with a smile. Rachel looked down. She was wearing sweats.  
  
"I'm not going out in this." Rachel walked back into the apartment and took the baby to her bedroom. She put him down and pulled herself into a lavender sundress. She put the baby into his carrier and strapped that onto his stroller, and she grabbed the diaper bag.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Rachel said as she walked out the door. "I could use the exercise anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about? You look fabulous. You're just as skinny as you were when you moved in here."  
  
"Thanks for that," Rachel said with a smile. "Fabulous?"  
  
"Alright. So I don't have a girlfriend. I'm gay, alright? Does that bother you?"  
  
"No," Rachel replied. "Thanks for telling me the truth." Kyle smiled.  
  
"No problem." Rachel smiled at Kyle as they walked down the sidewalk. She hoped that she could find a strong friendship with him. It had been a long time since she had really sat down and talked with a man before. She hoped that she could trust this man. She hoped that this man wasn't another Todd.  
  
Ross had been near California when he got his call from Monica. Now he was driving around the block where Rachel lived. He found her apartment building and parked outside of it. He waited. He didn't know if he should go up there and surprise her. What would she do if she saw her assumed dead boyfriend standing at her door?  
  
Ross was about to hyperventilate because he was so nervous. He didn't know what to say when he saw her for the first time in nearly ten months. He just wanted to hold her in his arms.  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, he saw Rachel walking up the sidewalk with a man. She was pushing a baby stroller and she was smiling and laughing. Ross felt his heart sink. Rachel had found somebody new. She had a child with that man she was walking with.  
  
"Oh my God," Ross sobbed as he watched from his car. He shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed his home and Monica answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How could you let me come see her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have pictures, you said? You know she's with somebody new and that they have a child together!"  
  
"No!" Monica exclaimed. "I didn't tell you about the baby because I wanted you to be surprised." She read him the letter that Rachel had sent. Ross was reduced to tears in a matter of moments.  
  
"I can't believe this," he whispered.  
  
"Well believe it. Now go talk to her. She can't go on believing you're dead for the rest of her life. You have a son! He needs to know you!" Ross swallowed hard.  
  
"You're right. You're right. I'm going to see my son. I'm going to see Rachel."  
  
"Yes!" Monica exclaimed happily. Can you keep your cell phone on so I can hear the reunion?"  
  
"No!" Ross replied. He shut off his phone and got out of the car. His legs were a bit wobbly from the nerves. He took slow steps as he approached the apartment building. He watched as the man Rachel had been walking with walked to his own apartment. He saw Rachel's apartment door close. He slowly walked up the her door, and he felt like he was going to die. He was scared of Rachel's reaction. He knew she was going to freak out when she saw him. "Here goes nothing." Ross put his fist to the door and knocked gently. A moment later, the doorknob turned and the door began to open. 


	7. Ghost from the Past

Chapter 7: Ghost from the Past  
  
Rachel's eyes were struck with shock. Her mouth gaped open a bit. The only expression of shock Ross couldn't see was the rapid beat of Rachel's heart. She began to tremble, and Ross could see her knees shaking. She started to fall, but Ross caught her and held her up. Rachel was almost surprised that she didn't fall right through him.  
  
Ross helped Rachel over to the couch, closing the apartment door behind him. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
"Is it really you?" she asked.  
  
"It's me," he whispered.  
  
"You're alive?!"  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm alive. Monica is too."  
  
"Oh my God," Rachel whispered as she placed her hand over her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face. "You're alive! Are you sure it's really you?" Ross took Rachel's hands in his.  
  
"It's really me," he replied, looking deep into her eyes. Rachel's hands roamed up to touch his face.  
  
"I thought you had died. Oh my God. I can't believe you're here. Oh my God."  
  
"I never gave up. Monica wouldn't let me. I almost gave up looking for you, but I got my act together."  
  
"How did you know where to find me?!"  
  
"My parents are out of town. Monica got a package in the mail today that was from you."  
  
"So you know about the baby?" Rachel asked. Ross nodded sheepishly. Rachel was still trembling.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you. Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Rachel, you aren't dreaming. It's really me. I'm real. You're real. We're here together at last."  
  
"I can't believe you're alive! He shot you!"  
  
"I recovered. Monica recovered too. We both fought for you . . . but you weren't there when we woke up."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Rachel sobbed. "I had to run. I couldn't let Todd get me. If I had known you were alive, my God, I would have stayed, Ross. I'm so sorry I ran."  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. What you did was a good thing. You protected yourself and our baby. Our baby, right?"  
  
"Yeah. He's your son."  
  
"I have to see him, Rach. Can I see him?"  
  
"Of course you can," she said with a smile. "You have no idea how many nights I dreamed about you. I didn't realize just how much I loved you until I thought you were gone. I love you so much, Ross. I love you so, so much."  
  
"I love you too, Rachel." Ross pulled Rachel close and they held each other for the longest time. When the pulled apart, Rachel stood and took Ross' hand. She led him down the hall of the apartment and into a nicely decorated nursery. It was painted blue with white trim. There were stuffed animals, diapers, bottles, and clothes all over the room. A crib in the corner had sunlight drifting over it. Rachel slowly walked over and peered into the crib. She motioned Ross over. Ross stepped over beside his son's crib and looked down at him for the first time.  
  
"Ryan, your daddy is here," Rachel whispered. She picked her sleeping son up out of the crib and put him in Ross' arms. Ross was apprehensive at first, but his son soon snuggled against his chest, and Ross started rocking him back and forth.  
  
"Hey buddy," he said quietly. "I'm . . . I'm your daddy. I can't believe I have a son. I just met you, but I already love you so much." He looked up at Rachel. "How old is he?"  
  
"Two weeks old today."  
  
"Wow," Ross whispered. "Two weeks. Um . . . he's so amazing."  
  
"He is, isn't he?" She watched her son and his father together for the first time. It was a miracle to her. She never thought she would see the day. She never thought that her son would get to have his true father. But Ross was here now. He was here holding his son in his arms.  
  
"I have to talk to Monica. Is she at your parents' house?"  
  
"Yeah," Ross replied. "Go ahead and call her. I'll stay in here with the baby." Ross sat down in the rocking chair while Rachel went into the living room to use the phone. She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers for Ross and Rachel's parents' house.  
  
The phone rang twice before she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Geller residence."  
  
"Chandler?" Rachel asked. There was a short pause.  
  
"Rachel?" he asked. Rachel heard Monica's voice in the background.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that Rachel?! I have to talk to her!" Rachel could hear a struggle with the phone and then Monica's voice. "Rach!"  
  
"Mon!"  
  
"Oh my God! It's you!"  
  
"And it's you!" Rachel sobbed.  
  
"When did Ross get there?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh God, I can't believe I'm talking to you again."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear your voice again," Rachel whispered. "I am so overwhelmed. You have no idea how good it feels to talk to the two best friends you've ever had. Ross is so wonderful. God . . . I love him so much."  
  
"I know. He loves you too. He never gave up on you."  
  
"He told me," Rachel replied.  
  
"Has he seen the baby yet?"  
  
"He's with him now."  
  
"I'm so happy for you. Are you coming back to New York?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know. I don't think so. I can't come back to New York . . ."  
  
"What?" Ross asked quickly as he walked into the living room. He was carrying the baby. "You're not coming back? What about college?"  
  
"Um, Monica, I'll talk to you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you." Rachel hung up.  
  
"Ross," she began, "I dropped out of college when I found out I was pregnant with Ryan. I never actually attended a class when I got out here. I registered, but never went through."  
  
"Rachel, you have to finish college."  
  
"I don't have to do anything, Ross. Isn't it enough that we've been reunited? I just want to be a good mother to our son. Is that too much to ask? I've got enough money for the rest of my life. The money I have from my father since I was born will tide me and the baby over for a long time."  
  
"Rachel, what about us?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to be with you. Why do you think I've been looking for you all this time? I love you so much. I want to be a family with you and our son."  
  
"I want that too, Ross, but this is all happening so fast."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't mean that like it sounded. Look, of course I want to be with you. But you can't expect me to move back to New York. I can't go back to that place."  
  
"Rachel, I have college too, but I took a break because I had to find you. My professors made an arrangement with me, and I'm damned lucky they did. I'm working in a museum over there. All the money I've made has gone into finding you." He put the sleeping baby down in a bassinet. "Rachel, I swear I'd move out here to be with you in a heartbeat if I could, but I can't."  
  
"And I can't go back there."  
  
"Todd's not going to hurt you."  
  
"He's still out there, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. He's still out there, but he's probably halfway across the world. Hell, he could be dead for all we know."  
  
"I don't care. That place has too many bad memories for me."  
  
"Look, let's not talk about this right now, okay? We just found each other again. We can't fight. I love you so much, Rachel. I just want you to know that."  
  
"I do know, Ross. God, I know. I've always known." They held each other for a few more moments. "You know, some people don't get second chances. We have gotten a second chance. Thank you for finding me. Thank you for not giving up hope."  
  
"Before I found you, I let myself go after you left. I drank myself to sleep on the nights I could sleep. I had nightmares. I was not a good person. But I know that you're who I'm meant to be with. We've been brought back together, and we should be together. It's still amazing to be holding you right now."  
  
"I know. I'm never letting you go again. I'll never walk away. I'll never walk away without knowing what I'm doing. I don't want to be without you, Ross. It's been so hard to be without you. I couldn't have gone on much longer."  
  
"Yes you could have. You're so strong, Rachel."  
  
"I'm not as strong as you think. I'm a better person when I'm with you. I feel like something had breathed new life into me. Just as long as you are here, that's all that matters."  
  
"Rachel, I can't be without you. I can't lose you again. It'll kill me for sure."  
  
"I know," Rachel whispered. "I know, baby. We're soul mates. We're going to be together." Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross tightly and he held her, rubbing her back, as she began to cry.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Rach. We've finally found each other. That's what counts." 


	8. The Way You Love Me

Chapter 8: The Way You Love Me  
  
Two weeks later, Rachel and Ross were walking down the beach after sunset. Ross was carrying a month-old Ryan in one arm while his free hand held Rachel's hand. Rachel had gotten her figure back and was very proud of her achievement. They hadn't talked much about going back to New York, and Ross was sure that he was going to have a lot of catching up at work at school to do as soon as he got back. He wasn't going to try to rush Rachel into going back to New York.  
  
As they walked, Rachel looked out at the ocean as the moonlight shimmered on it. A cool breeze blew over the family as the tide washed in, and the water lapped at their feet.  
  
"This is such a beautiful night," Rachel whispered as Ross wrapped his free arm around her. He caressed her arm gently and she sighed.  
  
"It is," Ross said with a nod. He looked down at his sleeping son. "What do you think, Ryan?" Ross and Rachel laughed gently as their son continued to sleep.  
  
"He's so perfect. I could just stare at him all day."  
  
"I know," Ross agreed. "You think we'll have more of these one day?"  
  
"I hope so. Being a mom is the best thing that I've ever done. I couldn't imagine my life without our son or you."  
  
"You'll never have to know a life like that again, Rach. I swear to you, I'll always be here for you." Rachel walked over to sit in the dry sand. Ross sat down beside her and he put the baby boy in his lap.  
  
"I've made a decision," Rachel began.  
  
"Okay," Ross replied, shifting worriedly.  
  
"I'll come back to New York with you."  
  
"You will? Rachel, I don't want to pressure you."  
  
"I've kept you from your work and school for too long. You need to be back there. I don't think I'll ever have to see Todd again. I'm ready. I've got you and Ryan. I've got Monica and your parents. Hell, I've even got my parents. I can do this."  
  
"Are you sure, sweetie?"  
  
"I'm very sure."  
  
"Rach," Ross said with an excited smile. "You know I moved into your apartment. I was paying the rent and everything."  
  
"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want to let you of you. We don't have to stay there though. We can go somewhere else if the memories are too hard."  
  
"As long as you're there, Ross, I'll stay anywhere. I'll even stay there." Ross leaned over to kiss Rachel softly.  
  
"When do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"We can leave whenever."  
  
"How about tomorrow? Monica is really eager to see you."  
  
"Well, I'll have to pack."  
  
"I'll help you," Ross replied. He stood up and helped Rachel to her feet. Finally, they headed off toward Rachel's apartment with the baby. They were moving on from a horrible chapter in Rachel's life, and it was time to start their life as a family.  
  
The next morning, the movers had been called and they had packed up the large things that needed moved. The only things left were a few boxes and bags that could go in the trunk of the car.  
  
Rachel was holding Ryan in her arms as Ross took Rachel's key to the super of her building. She was leaning against the car and Ryan was sleeping with his head on his mommy's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Ross," Rachel whispered nervously. A few moments later, Ross left the building and walked over to greet the love of his life and his son. He kissed Rachel's cheek and kissed the top of Ryan's fuzzy little head.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ross asked.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Rachel whispered.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm alright. I'm gonna be fine." She kissed him softly and loaded Ryan into his car seat in the back of the car. A few minutes later, they were all on the long road home. Ross turned on the radio for some light music while Rachel rested her head on the headrest of the seat.  
  
"You know what?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Ross responded.  
  
"I think we're going to be just fine, you know? We're going to have . . . to have a wonderful life. We'll get through everything now that we've finally found each other. I feel like we can do anything."  
  
"We can, Rach. Once we get back to New York, you'll find out that it's much easier to get back into the swing of things. It's going to be great to see our friends and family again."  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said with a smile. "I know I can do this because I have you. I love you, Ross."  
  
"I love you. I always will." Rachel smiled and she realized that life was going to be better now. She was ready to live life to the fullest with her new family. Her new family was her calm after the storm.  
  
THE END 


End file.
